FIG. 13 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional fuse described in Patent Document 1. The fuse includes a fuse element 110 having a fusible portion 113 provided between inner edges of a pair of flat plate terminal portions 111, 112 and insulating housings 151, 152 covering the inner edges of the flat plate terminal portions 111, 112 and the fusible portion 113. Outer edges of the flat plate terminal portions 111, 112 positioned on respective sides of the fusible portion 113 are exposed outside the insulating housings 151, 152. The outer edges of the flat plate terminal portions 111, 112 are held and fixed by counterpart terminals, whereby the fuse is electrically connected to the counterpart terminals.